


Very peaceful Cardiff... or not

by lonely_night



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hopefully I have done Torchwood justice, I feel like a monster, It's not very nice, Janto for life, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sadly it's not Janet, That was my warning, The Weevil is a character so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a dark night in Cardiff and, after some Weevil hunting, Jack and Ianto get into some trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very peaceful Cardiff... or not

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a fanfic I read I thought this might be a good idea. It wasn't. It was a very sad idea.  
> Hope you enjoy it and comments or kudos would be appreciated!  
> Thank you xox

Running down the dark alleyway, Ianto slips on the wet and recently rained-upon street. It is Wales after all. Jack turns around and skids to a halt having heard him curse. Quickly, Jack grabs Ianto’s hands and pulls him to his feet. “You okay?” asks Jack, his breathing heavy.  
“Yeah, let’s go,” reassures Ianto and they keep sprinting further into the darkness. An inhumane growling noise is coming from in front of them. Just a couple more paces. Emerging out from the alleyway they cross the street and head down another alleyway. Any passing onlookers might wonder how they know where to find what they’re looking for but, in actual fact, Tosh is talking to them through their coms. There are no passing onlookers anyway because it’s midnight. And Cardiff is a sensible and safe city. Usually. A city where everyone goes to bed early. Usually.  
Anyway.  
Jack and Ianto keep running, their progress hindered slightly by the puddles, but they’re running all the same. Suddenly, there is a very loud, alien noise close to them. Jack quickly slows to a walk and throws an arm out for Ianto to do the same. Looking at each other, they both advance slowly and then Jack nods. In a blur of movement, Ianto gets his torch out from behind his back and shines it ahead of them. The light illuminates a Weevil. As soon as Jack can see it he springs forward, covering it with a dark blanket, giving Ianto enough time to tie it’s hands with a strong cord. “We’ve got it!” shouts Jack triumphantly into the com, “Owen, Gwen, get the car down here and be ready for them, Tosh. As soon as it’s in the vaults you can all head home. Ianto and I will walk back. There won’t be enough space in the SUV for all of us.”  
“Okay, we’re on it Jack,” replies Owen and the sound of a car starting can be heard through their earpieces.   
Jack and Ianto glance at each other as they both desperately try to hold the Weevil and to stop it struggling. Mercifully, Owen and Gwen arrive just as the Weevil is really starting to get frantic. “Okay! Ready?” asks Jack, and all four of them somehow manage to get the Weevil into the car.   
“Drive, drive, drive!” screams Gwen and the SUV takes off at an incredibly fast pace.  
“Yikes,” mutters Ianto, “let’s hope they don’t get caught for speeding…”  
“They’ll be fine,” reassures Jack, smiling at Ianto, “comon’ let’s get outta here.”  
Ianto nods and they start walking back together, turning off their coms. They don’t rush, they take their time. After all, they have all the time in the world. Or so they think. Because Cardiff’s a peaceful city and everyone’s asleep. Apparently.   
No-one’s around. Or are they?  
Jack links an arm through Ianto’s and they walk together like a couple.  
Ianto had to stop saying the word ‘couple’. Jack didn’t like it. And obviously, Ianto hated it too. Right? Right.  
Well… that wasn’t quite true.  
But anyway.  
They reach a dark alleyway, one of the many that they’d run through previously, trying to catch the Weevil. And then suddenly Jack steps to one side and smiles at Ianto. Ianto frowns, obviously wondering why Jack is grinning like a lunatic. A charming lunatic admittedly.  
“Err… Jack?”  
Jack’s smiles becomes wider (if that was even possible), “Jones, Ianto Jones, will you dance with me?”  
Ianto stares at him in surprise for a moment. “I’m a terrible dancer, Jack…” he complains, but a smile is tugging at his lips.   
“Well I’ll just have to teach you, won’t I?” replies Jack a little seductively, making Ianto blush.   
“Fine!” Ianto gives in to defeat but secretly, he had always wanted to dance with Jack. Not just dance for a minute or two like they did at Gwen’s wedding, but for a long time, properly, even if it wasn’t to music.  
Sweeping Ianto into an embrace, Jack smiles at him, his eyes sparkling, before putting his hands on his waist. Taking his cue, Ianto moves his arms up to Jack’s shoulders, letting them rest there. They take a step, and then another, until they are swaying and moving to the silence of the night. Ianto smiles and Jack laughs for the sheer freedom of their actions. Because there’s no-one watching. No-one’s going to stop them.  
Jack starts humming and the wordless tune fills Ianto’s ears as they dance, moving up and down the alleyway in blissful harmony. Ianto closes his eyes. He feels at one with Jack, they are one in this moment. Ianto rests his head on Jack’s shoulder and breathes in his scent. Jack’s back straightens like he’s proud of Ianto, proud of them dancing together, proud of their relationship, proud of their love for each other. Or maybe he’s alert. Jack always seems to be alert and ready for whatever may come his way. Ianto would suppose that it’s because Jack has lived so long, lived so many lives. But after all, there’s no need for Jack to be alert because nothing’s going to happen. It’s not like anybody is going to sneak up on them and try to kill them or something. It’s Cardiff for God’s sake. Innocent, little Cardiff… which has a rift in time and space that lets dangerous aliens through that want to kill basically everyone and take over the world…  
Ahem… apart from that, there’s nothing dangerous about Cardiff, right?  
Wrong.  
Jack leans in to kiss Ianto tenderly, tilting Ianto’s head so that his lips meet his own. Ianto presses his body closer to Jack’s, he wants to be so close to Jack that they would be inseperable. He never wants to be away from Jack. Jack, his beautiful, undying lover. Jack’s lips meet his and he kisses him.  
No-one will ever tear them apart.  
Suddenly, a gun shot rings out in the still, black night.  
Jack gasps, falling against Ianto. “Jack!” Ianto shouts his lover’s name in shock as Jack crumples to the floor, blood spilling from his chest.  
Before Ianto can even look to see who shot Jack, he is hauled roughly by the scruff of his neck, backwards towards the nearest wall. “Hello there, gay-boy,” murmurs a woman seductively into his ear. “Get off me!” shouts Ianto desperately, clawing at the figure in front of him.  
“Not even your disgusting boyfriend can help you now,” she taunts, “I’m going to turn you straight, to normality, you see if I can’t.”  
“Stop it! Get off me!” Ianto’s screams for help becoming more distressed.  
Ianto feels a hand work it’s way down his chest as the woman plants a kiss on his lips. On his lips that were kissed by Jack. Ianto pulls his head away from her but she only presses in more, getting closer and closer to him. “You’re disgusting,” a new voice, a male voice, taunts him.  
The woman’s hand gets close to somewhere that he does not want her to touch. “Stop it, please!” Ianto pleads.  
“Listen to him beg,” scoffs the man. His voice is everywhere, he seems to be circling him.  
The woman laughs, it’s not a kind laugh. The sound of a zipper being undone fills the cold air. Ianto can feel her hand creeping inside his trousers, inside his boxers. The woman’s hand curls around what she wants and she tugs his clothing down and off him.  
“Fuck me,” orders the woman.  
“No,” whispers Ianto, shaking.  
Suddenly, a cold object is pressed against his head. Colder than the night. A gun.  
“I said: fuck me,” repeats the woman.  
“Or I’ll shoot,” threatens the man.  
The woman turns around and presses her back into his chest. Ianto can feel her waiting for him to slide inside of her. He wishes she is Jack.   
The gun is pressed more obviously against his temple, so he can really feel it.  
Slowly, Ianto moves closer to her. ‘Where’s Jack?’ he thinks. Alarm and panic rise in him. Jack should be back by now, shouldn’t he? Or is everything happening slower than he thinks it is?  
Where’s Jack?! What if he’s not coming back?  
‘Don’t be stupid, of course he’s coming back, he always comes back,’ Ianto tells himself.  
“Come on, don’t keep me waiting, Handsome,” hisses the woman impatiently.  
The gun is pushed right up against his temple. “I won’t hesitate to shoot you, Pansy,” snarls the man, close to his ear, “you’d be better off dead anyway, wouldn’t you?”  
Ianto feels his last amount of courage crumble inside him. He moves closer to the woman and slowly guides his dick into the woman. “Good choice, Fairy,” mutters the man.  
“Now move,” the woman commands.  
Reluctantly, Ianto starts to thrust in and out, painfully slowly in the hope that Jack will come round.  
The woman hisses with annoyance and starts to move herself back and forward, trying to force him to move faster. “Hurry it up poof,” growls the man, “or you die.”  
Heart beating fast, Ianto starts to thrust slightly faster, but still not much faster because the humiliation is really not much more than he can bear. ‘When will Jack come round?’ he wonders desperately. Ianto isn’t gay, he isn’t even bisexual really, but as soon as he met Jack he fell in love. ‘But,’ thinks Ianto, frowning, ‘if I’m straight then surely I should be feeling something, anything at all’. But he’s not.  
The woman is moving forward and backward with speed, practically empaling herself on him. That thought sickens him more than anything else and Ianto thinks he might throw up. But he doesn’t because he would be shot for certain then. She’s going faster and faster and, to tell the truth it’s really starting to hurt Ianto. He thinks he might be bleeding. In fact it really hurts. A lot. The woman groans and moans, maybe hoping to turn Ianto on, to make him feel something. ‘Well it really isn’t working’, thought Ianto.   
“Yes, I’m close!” gasps the Woman loudly, “what about you, gay-boy? Enjoying the ride?”  
‘They will actually kill me if I say no, for sure,’ so instead he says: ‘yes, lots.’  
Ianto can’t decide whether he’s convinced them with those brain-dead two words but if he has, Ianto reasons they must be the biggest idiots he’s ever had the misfortune to meet.  
“Yes…yes!” screams the woman as she reaches her release and her body shudders to a halt.  
Before she has time to enjoy the after-time however, there are two loud ‘BANG’s and she screams again as she falls to the floor. The man that had been taunting and dancing around Ianto for the whole time also collapses to the ground.  
“Ianto?” breathes Jack, he sounds close to tears, not unlike Ianto himself.  
“Jack!” gasps Ianto, relief filling his voice.  
“Oh Ianto, what have they done to you?” whispers Jack  
Ianto is silent -he couldn’t speak even if he tried- instead, he lets the pain consume him and, sobbing, he crumples to the floor, clutching at Jack. Jack kneels down next to him and, with concern and sadness in his voice he murmurs, “let’s get you home.”

“Torchwood or yours?” murmurs Jack. Ianto doesn’t speak, he just shrugs, not caring. “We’ll say Torchwood, it’s safer and it has more medical equipment.”  
Ianto nods in agreement and Jack scoops him up in his arms, carrying him the rest of the short walk home.  
As soon as they get into the Hub Jack makes a beeline for his bed and lies Ianto gently across it.  
“Okay, you wait there, I’ll be back in a second.” says Jack, leaving. The moment Jack is gone Ianto feels a desolate despair steal over him, smother him. He chokes as he tries and fails to stifle his tears. A minute later Jack returns, armed with medical supplies and bandages. The sight that greets his eyes makes him feel like the most helpless thing in the world. Ianto’s body is wracked with sobs and he’s curled up, withdrawn, a slow but seemingly endless trickle of blood escaping him. Jack rushes to him. “Hey, hey, don’t cry, we’ll get this sorted out, I need to completely undress you and then I can take care of you.”  
Ianto lifts his head and looks into Jack’s warm and worried eyes. Slowly, he unfurls himself and allows Jack to remove his top. Quickly, Jack gets to work and cleans Ianto’s wounds, dressing them and bandaging them. He runs his hands gently down Ianto’s body, caressing him, making him feel loved, trying to undo what the two people did to Ianto.  
“Jack,” whispers Ianto  
“Ianto, I love you,” says Jack, kissing him gently as he takes off his clothes and slips into bed beside his lover, holding him in his arms, shushing him to sleep, wiping away the tears and fending away the nightmares until morning comes.


End file.
